


Harry meets the Doctor

by VulpeculaNegri



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpeculaNegri/pseuds/VulpeculaNegri
Summary: THE CONTRACT SPOILER - CHAPTER 75What if the Doctor ended up finding Harry by accident?
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Harry meets the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).



“Oblivi...” Before Lockhart could finish pronouncing the spell, a strange sound invaded the room.

Lockhart walked away scared, afraid that someone had managed to get through the wards of the house, but that wasn't possible, was it? He had orchestrated everything perfectly as Dumbledore asked, there was no way the plan could fail now.

Harry tried to feel a little hope when he saw Lockhart walking away, the wizard didn't seem to know what was causing that noise, so it could be someone coming to rescue him, it had to be that. Of course, Voldemort wouldn't let anyone hurt him and if anyone could find him, it was definitely the Dark Lord.

But he tilted his head when he saw a blue box start to appear in the corner of the room. A police box...? A man stuck his head out of the box analyzing the location, his eyes landed on Lockhart and then on Harry.

“Hello, I'm the Doctor,” Lockhart and Harry remained silent. “This is the time when you introduce yourself.”

“How can you not know who I am?” Lockhart said as his face turned red with anger. The Doctor seemed to analyze Lockhart trying to identify who he was. “I am Gilderoy Lockhart.” Lockhart almost spat.

“No, I never heard about you.” Harry wanted to laugh at Lockhart's expression, but he still needed to get out of that cell, so he concentrated on Lockhart's wand.

“Expelliarmus,” Lockhart's wand came straight into Harry's hand and he felt a slight disgust at how strange the wand was in his hand, that wand wasn't compatible with him in any way. “Bombarda,” He caused a slight explosion on the side of the cell door, the Doctor ducked and Lockhart tried to run. “Incarcerous.” Lockhart fell tied in the floor.

“Oh, you're wizards.” The Doctor spoke again. Harry tossed Lockhart's wand to the floor and took his wand holster and put it on his wrist, he threw a 'Silence' at Lockhart and pulled him into the cell, closing the door and fixing the lock he had blown up. He turned his wand to the Doctor who also had a strange object pointed at him (sonic screwdriver). Harry scoffed and pulled the object towards him, causing the Doctor to raise his hands up.

“How did you get here? I was unable to use the portkey, so how did you get in here? “

“I don't know, TARDIS brought me here, who are you?”

“You don't know who I am?”

“No.”

“It doesn't matter, you managed to get in here, so you can get me out of here.”

“I don't even know why you were in a cell, why would I get you out of here?”

“I think I like you, my name is Harry Potter,” The Doctor opened his eyes wide and looked Harry up and down. “I take it back.”

“It can't be, you... You can't be Harry Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, that man kidnapped me and I need to go home, my family must be worried.” The Doctor approached, ignoring the fact that Harry still had his wand pointed at him.

“You look so different, what happened to you?”

“Sorry, do we know each other?”

“Yes, well, no.”

“Oh let me guess, you know me, but I don't know you.”

“Yeah, it's a good way to sum it up. Sooo, did he kidnap you? I can take you home with TARDIS.” The Doctor entered in the blue box that Harry assumed was the 'TARDIS' and Harry followed him, it was bigger inside.

“Undetectable Extension Charm? It's a very useful spell.” Harry was distracted watching the room and the strange technology that was right in the middle of it. “You must be powerful to be able to combine magic and technology together.”

“I am not a wizard.”

“What? So how...?” Taking advantage of Harry's moment of shock, the Doctor took the foreign object from his hand (sonic screwdriver) and pointed it at Harry, he felt a tingle going through him and released his magic to defend himself.

However the whole room started to swing and the Doctor ran to the center of the room and started to click on several buttons, some sparks started to come out of the buttons.

“No, no, no.” Harry struggled to the panel the Doctor was looking at and saw strange symbols, and when the room finally stopped, a date appeared on the panel.

**_AUGUST 1980._ **

“WHAT? It cannot be.” Harry took a few steps back while the Doctor took a fire extinguisher and used it on buttons and wires. Harry ran to the door and when he opened it, he was at a playground in Little Whinging and it was night now.

“It seems that magic and technology don't mix, let's give TARDIS a break before we take you home.” The Doctor appeared behind him and Harry sat down on one of the swings trying to understand what was going on.

==*==

**RABASTAN LESTRANGE, 1994**

“I found him!” Everyone in the room jumped towards Rabastan, he soon reached out to apparate everyone to where Harry's location was pointing.

Corvus looked closely at the place where they landed. It was a children's playground, had four swingset, a slide and a few more toys that Corvus couldn't identify. It was a very large field and he soon recognized where they were.

“Little Whinging?”

“Harry used to live here, didn't he?” Sirius said looking around, trying to see Harry somewhere.

“Yes, in that direction is Privet Drive.”

“Are you sure the tracking charm is giving here?” Rodolphus asked as he approached his brother, there was no sign of Harry there.

“Yes. The spell keeps saying that he is here.”

“HARRY?” Sirius shouted already walking around.

“Accio Harry Potter ring.” Rabastan cast the spell wanting to make sure that no one had taken Harry's ring and thrown it in a random area to prevent Harry from being found with him, but nothing came his way.

“Point-me Harry Potter.” Voldemort's wand trembled slightly and pointed in the direction of the swings when he turned around the wand kept pointing to a specific swing set, but he couldn't feel any magic in the place.

“Probably some spell that deceives the real location.”

“Yes, but these spells always point to different locations when you arrive at the location, it keeps pointing to that swing set.”

“If that is the case then Lockhart cannot be working alone. He would have to have perfected one of these spells and I'm sure he doesn't have the capacity to do it alone.” Voldemort tried to cast some spells on the swing, but there was no magic signature on the spot.

Rabastan just ignored what they were saying and sat on one of the swings, he rested his head on his hands while sighing in irritation. Fear and worry running through his mind, he felt so useless. Rabastan was sure that this was karma, a punishment for every person he killed and tortured, now fate was coming to collect and the price was his happiness.

He knew he had a chance to be happy with Harry, every exercise, every effort he made during treatment was to ensure that in the future he would be the best suitor for Harry. Since the failure of his brother's marriage, he preferred not to unite with anyone for fear that the same would happen to him and now he is afraid that Harry will also go through this, that someone will come and pretend to be a good suitor of the same way Bellatrix's did.

“We will find him, Rab.” Rodolphus crouched close to his brother, but he knew that saying this wouldn't help Rabastan, knowing that he feared hope and in the end, they couldn't find Harry, or worse, find him dead.

Rabastan ignored Rodolphus's encouraging words, he looked at the swing beside him.

“Where are you Harry?”

==*==

**HARRY POTTER and TENTH DOCTOR, 1980**

“Are you alright?” The Doctor approached where Harry was sitting.

“This... TARDIS, is it really a time machine? Is it really 1980?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

“My parents are still alive so...”

“Would you like to go and see them?”

“No, it is better not,” Harry knew the rules of time travel, well, the rules that existed for the Time-Turner should be almost the same as this TARDIS. He is very happy with the Lestranges, but he is not sure if he could handle going to see his parents, even though he hasn't thought about them much. Would they be proud of who he is now? Would his mother cry if Harry told what Corvus did to Petunia? Would your father look at him with disgust if he knew about him and Rabastan? “Is that how you say you know me? Did you meet me in the future or something like that?”

“Yes.”

“You seemed quite surprised to see me, is my future really that bad?”

The Doctor looked at Harry with a white expression, not sure if it would be right or not to tell what he saw. The story had already been changed and was very different from what he saw before, the chances of that future happening is almost nil.

“That is no longer your future, somehow you changed the course of your life and consequently changed the whole story.”

“It is possible?”

“It shouldn't be, I never heard of anyone who went through this.”

“But how could I have changed my future?”

“You may have gone on the right, when the other time you went on the left, you may have spoken to someone you didn't speak to last time. It may have been something simple, but it changed your whole life, the Harry Potter that I met was never kidnapped by Gilderoy Lockhart.”

Somehow, Harry believes that what made the course of history change was that he talked to the goblin about the contract between him and Rabastan, could that be? Did he not find the courage to try to convince Corvus and Rabastan? Perhaps Rabastan didn't accept the contract between them, but even if that were the case, Harry is sure that Corvus would try to help him, even if from a distance.

“Don't stress about it.” The Doctor brought Harry out of his thoughts.

“Can you tell me what you saw?” Harry shouldn't ask that, he knew the man wasn't going to tell him.

The Doctor was lost in his memories, recalling what his old regeneration had seen when he accidentally landed at Hogwarts in 1998, shortly before meeting Rose Tyler.

==*==

**NINTH DOCTOR, 1998**

The Doctor ended up having to make a forced landing because of a huge source of energy that passed through the TARDIS, curiosity getting the better of him so he decided that the best was to investigate.

He looked at the panel to see where the TARDIS had landed and he frowned.

Scotland, May 2, 1998, it landed specifically on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had never been able to land on the school grounds, he had met some wizards – none of them agreed to travel with him, saying that magic and technology didn't match, but they said that there were protections around the schools of magic that prevented TARDIS from landing. If he succeeded now, it is because there is something wrong.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and when he looked around he was horrified. There were countless people, adults and children, lying on the floor, there were also some giants scattered around the courtyard. The front part of the castle was destroyed. He started looking around looking for survivors and what or who had caused those people to die.

According to the sonic screwdriver, the energy source had depleted the magic cores. It made sense, wizards wouldn't survive if they suffered severe damage to their cores.

The Doctor turned when he heard a snap-close to where he was. A boy had appeared, he appeared to be fifteen or sixteen, he looked around with disdain before walking into the castle.

“Hey!” The Doctor called, the boy turned and started to analyze the Doctor. “Do you know what happened here?” This boy knows, his expression didn't show any surprise when he saw the dead people, so he knows what happened.

“Yes.”

“You can tell me?”

“I caused this.” The Doctor opened his eyes wide, while the boy didn't seem at all shaken by what he said.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to be free, sir.” The boy turned and kept walking, The Doctor followed him.

“And aren't you afraid that I will try to do something against you after you just admitted that you committed genocide?”

“I don't feel magic coming from you, are you a squib? It doesn't matter, you aren't a threat.” If this boy was the cause of that energy that made him land, then the Doctor was definitely not a threat to him.

“What did you do? What happened to the Hogwarts wards?”

“It's a funny story, sir. Dumbledore neglected the Hogwarts wards, they had been deteriorating for a long time. They would have exploded much earlier if I hadn't intervened.”

“You wanted them to explode at the right time...”.

“Yes, I've been keeping the Hogwarts wards since my third year, feeding them with my magic, them I just needed to bring them all here at the same time and then BOOM.” The boy laughed, his laughter echoing down the hall.

“Why? What did these people do to you? “

“Don't you know who I am, sir?” The boy looked at him briefly and the Doctor saw that his green eyes had no sparkle, and he could feel insanity coming from the boy.

“No, who are you?”

“Why would I tell you who I am, if I don't know who you are?”

“I am the Doctor.”

“Hello, Mr Doctor, I am Harry Potter.”

“I still haven't...” He couldn't finish, the boy ran to where there were four bodies on the floor. Harry crouched down beside a man in black robes, he checked the man's wrist.

“Why did you stay? I told you to leave.” Harry took the pieces of an orange crystal that were on the man's chest, the colour standing out in the middle of the black robes, which the Doctor believes to be amber, he put them in his pocket before putting his hand on the man's face and the two disappeared with a snap.

_Harry Potter..._

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, he needs to know what happened to this boy.

==*==

**HARRY POTTER and TENTH DOCTOR, 1980**

“After that, I looked for you and I watched a lot of your life. Your life with his relatives mainly, since I was unable to set foot on Hogwarts, but it is not difficult to follow the life of a celebrity.” Harry wanted to snort with that last sentence.

“So you saw me being abused until I was driven insane and you didn't do anything?”

“I couldn't, in the future, you didn't know who I was, so we had never met before.”

“Stupid rules.”

“I understand why you did all that, I don't agree, but I understand. I saw a bright, powerful child, with so much potential turn into a weapon. I saw you suffering for eighteen years just waiting for a moment, The moment.”

“Were they afraid of me?”

“From the moment you stepped on Hogwarts, they were afraid of your potential, you could have become something so wonderful, but the thirst for power blinded them, eventually it blinded you too.”

“Well... some things haven't changed then.”

Harry lowered his head and tries to assimilate the information. Was this his destiny if he hadn't been welcomed by Corvus? Could madness have taken the best of him? Merlin, he felt that history would have repeated itself. Voldemort was handsome, intelligent, powerful, but madness had taken that away from him and so would Harry. He shuddered at the thought of a world in which he wasn't part of the Lestrange family.

No Corvus there to guide him, helping him through the worst moments. What would have become of Rabastan and Rodolphus? That future looks terrible.

“When I asked you to tell me what you saw, I didn't think you would actually do that.”

“Things are very different, just look at you, you are bigger, healthy, sane.” The Doctor smiled and Harry laughed lightly. “Whatever happened to you, it was a very good thing.”

“I know and I can't wait to go back to them. I didn't ask, but why did we end up here?

“TARDIS reacted to your magic and as it is not something she is used to she tried to get away from it, she couldn't of course, since you were inside.”

“Any specific reasons why we stopped here at Little Whinging?” Definitely the worst place in the world to be.

“I know you aren't very comfortable here, but no, it was pure coincidence.”

“You leave Little Whinging, but Little Winging doesn't leave you.”

“I think we can get back.”

“Seriously?” The Doctor smiled slightly when he saw Harry's eyes sparkle. So different from how he met him in the past

“Yes.” They went back to the TARDIS. “Where should I leave you?”

“Lestrange Manor Wiltshire England, please. And don't miss the year. “

The Doctor just laughed while working on the TARDIS. Harry held on when he felt the place move.

==*==

Corvus was sitting with Tom, reviewing Lockhart's properties, he had to have some record of where he could have taken Harry. He felt the manor's wards.

“Excuse me, someone just passed through the manor's wards.”

“Who?” Rodolphus asked as he got up, just a few people could enter without his father's direct permission.

“I'll check it out now.” He apparated to the front of the manor and opened his eyes wide when he saw Harry in front of him.

“CORVUS!”

==*==

“Here we are.”

Harry ran to the door and could see the manor a little further, he came back and hugged the Doctor who hugged him back, he looked as happy as Harry.

“Maybe you better not tell about TARDIS and me, I don't need magic people chasing me just to get a hand on the TARDIS.”

“You have my word, Doctor, thank you.” Harry went back to the door, but before he turned to the Doctor. “Oh, you're invited to the wedding.” Harry smiled before leaving and running towards the manor.

As soon as he passed the manor's wards, he heard someone apparating. It was Corvus.

“CORVUS!” Harry ran towards him, hugging him, which was soon returned, he already felt tears forming in his eyes when Corvus lifted him slightly during the hug.

They heard the sound of more people apparating next to them, but the two refused to let go. When they finally let go, Harry was soon pulled into another hug, by the smell he could quickly tell it was Rabastan.

“I missed you so much.” Harry said tightening his embrace around Rabastan's neck.

“I missed you too.” Rabastan said, it released a burden from his heart, to know that Harry was there and fine.

Sirius was holding himself back from going there and hugging Harry, he saw how worried Rabastan had been for the past few days, researching everything about the Fidelius Charm to try to find Harry. Harry could see Sirius' restlessness over Rabastan's shoulder, he released his grip a little, but realized that Rabastan still seemed reluctant to let go, when he did, Harry went straight to Sirius.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Hungry?” Sirius asked a lot of questions while hugging Harry and loosening slightly, checking for signs of blood or bruises. Harry smiled slightly knowing how worried Sirius was, his godfather had no one but him, so he let Sirius do his inspection.

“Let him breathe Sirius.” Rodolphus said approaching, when Sirius walked away Harry smiled at him and went to hug Rodolphus.

“I don't believe I'm going to say that, but I missed you.” Rodolphus laughed.

“I missed you too, little brat.”

Harry turned and saw Voldemort there.

“Headmaster Slytherin.” He nodded his head respectfully, Sirius doesn't know who the headmaster is and how close the two are and it might be better to keep it that way for now.

“Heir Potter, it is great to know that you are well.” Voldemort said sincerely.

“It's good to be back, sir.” Harry laughed at being pulled back into Rabastan's arms.

“Are you alright? Where have you been?”

“I'm fine, it's only been a few hours, I guarantee I'm fine.”

“Some hours? You have been missing for ten days.”

“What?”

The Doctor was watching from afar while he smiled at the interactions of Harry and his family. After all he saw, Harry had a right to be happy and to have a family that loved him. If anyone deserved to be happy, he was that boy.

“TEN DAYS?” The Doctor heard Harry's scream and frowned as he returned to the TARDIS, when he looked at the small panel he realized that it had been ten days since Harry's kidnapping.

“Well, he told me not to miss the year, not the date.” The Doctor said to himself as he pushed the TARDIS buttons.

Harry looked back when he heard the TARDIS noise, the bastard missed the time and just left.

“You are back and that is what matters.” Rabastan said smiling at Harry. “Now you need to tell us what happened and how you got back.”

“Yes, I... DAPHNE!” Harry shouted, moving slightly away from Rabastan, he didn't notice Rabastan's jealous expression.

“She's fine, Harry, you'll be able to visit her.”

“Oh and Lockhart must still be stuck in the cell, without food and water for ten days.” Harry sighed, he had no idea where they were before, so any damage that Lockhart suffered during that time without water and food was Harry's responsibility, as he left him trapped there. For a moment he wished he hadn't promised the Doctor that he wouldn't say anything about him.

He still has to deal with the Ministry and come up with a good explanation of where he has been all these days and had to be quick, before he talks to Antonio.

Harry left his thoughts when Rodolphus laughed out loud, not hiding that he found Lockhart's situation amusing. He heard a rebuke from Sirius and a friendly discussion between the two, now this is something he will have to observe. Rodolphus and Sirius are a combination... Interesting? Not to say strange.

“Are you alright?” Rabastan asked him, Harry could see how worried he was, as if he was afraid that Harry would disappear again at any moment.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? You look a little scattered.”

“I'm just thinking about how good it is to be home.”

_Yes, there is no better place to be than home._

_My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone’s.  
It’s taken me so many years, so many lifetimes,  
but at last I know where I’m going…  
**where I’ve always been going.  
Home.**_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know me, English is not my native language, so please alert me to possible errors so that I can improve in the future.  
> I almost mentioned Gallifrey Hall, perhaps with a Harry phrase like "Gallifrey stands." (🤣)  
> So, a few things:  
> -The playground scene, yes I know that Rabastan shouldn't feel Harry's ring when the two are at different times, but well, magic. I wanted a part of them like that, you know? So close, yet so far.  
> -About the Doctor being able to see Hogwarts... Well, I think the Founders weren't expecting a Time Lord when they created the wards.  
> -Yes, it was Rabastan in 1998, they are 90% compatible, I think magic would have found a way to bring the two together. Speaking of which, maybe he is alive and happy with Harry, who knows?!  
> -The Doctor is a complex character and I'm not 100% satisfied, but it's been a while since I saw David Tennant's season.  
> I believe it is just that. This is my gift to Debs and I hope you like it ❤❤


End file.
